Geno's Quest
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Una gran fuerza maligna ha llegado al universo, queriendo conquistar todos los mundos que este tenga, y dependerá de Geno y de sus aliados detenerlo, emprendiendo un viaje fantástico donde enfrentarán grandes peligros.


**Geno's Quest**

* * *

Hay leyendas, que cuentan historias de seres extraordinarios, seres que viven en lo más recóndito del cosmos, seres majestuosos cuyo propósito es servir y preservar grandes santuarios que sirven para el servicio de los vivos, uno de estos fue el Star Road, el cual fue destruido por una espada interdimensional, que llevaba a otra dimensión donde el tirano Smithy tenía planeado conquistar otro mundo, pero con la valentía de cinco valientes guerreros, la fábrica de Smithy fue derrotada gracias a estos guerreros.

Pero cuando un peligro termina, otro comienza. Así como en el vasto universo hay seres que buscan preservar la vida, hay otros que solo quieren extinguirla. En la parte más oscura del universo, se haya un agujero negro, de este salen pequeñas partículas con un aura oscura, estas partículas viajan a través del espacio buscando un lugar donde reposar. En un planeta lejano, más grande que Júpiter, las partículas se posicionan en un monte desértico, un ambiente que combina colores cálidos y sombríos. Las partículas se acoplan dándole forma a un ser. Este tiene forma humanoide, de él desprende un aura oscura, y de sus ojos sale un brillo rojo, que pareciera desprender brasas ardientes.

El ser oscuro observa a su alrededor, a lo lejos ve un pueblo pequeño, a diferencia del monte donde el ser aterrizó, en ese pueblo había abundante vegetación, donde los pueblerinos podían cultivar sus alimentos. El ser se acercaba, su apariencia era demasiado atemorizante para los aldeanos, nunca habían visto algo igual. El oscuro ser los miraba con sumo detenimiento, los aldeanos se quedaban paralizados por el terror que ese ser les infundía, de pronto el ser comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, y a su alrededor comenzaron a brotar ramas que parecían estar carbonizadas. Eso sacó del trance a los aldeanos quienes huyeron despavoridos del ser oscuro.

Al ver que ya no había nadie, el ser oscuro puso su mano en la superficie del planeta, y su mano se incrustó dentro de la tierra, y esta comenzó a ponerse negra, como si se pudriese. Las manchas negras crecían hasta consumir toda la tierra del planeta, al hacer eso el ser oscuro tomó una apariencia mucho más aterradora, su tamaño crecía hasta volverse el de un gigantesco y frondoso árbol, y las ramas carbonizadas tomaban apariencia de espinas. Los aldeanos corrían mientras las manchas oscuras cubrían toda la tierra, y cuando estas manchas los alcanzaban, unas partículas oscuras los cubrían absorbiéndolos por completo, dejando el planeta sin ningún rastro de ser vivo.

El demoniaco ser, vio a su alrededor, su trabajo estaba completo. Ahora era el momento de conquistar más mundos, para eso necesitaría subordinados. Del ser oscuro salían partículas que formaban a otros seres, eran monstruos más pequeños que el ser oscuro, pero aun así eran poderosos y atemorizantes. La energía del planeta, solo le sirvió para crear ocho seres, pero con su ayuda, ellos podrán absorber otros mundos, así expandiendo su imperio de oscuridad. Una vez los ocho monstruos fueron creados, estos se desintegraron en partículas que flotaron hasta alejarse del planeta y conquistar otros mundos, estos seres fueron absorbidos por agujeros de gusano que los llevaron a diferentes lugares del universo.

Uno de estos aterrizó en un planeta abundante de vida, el ser se encontraba en la profundidad de los bosques, se escondió en los arbustos observando a la vida que habita el planeta, logró ver a una tribu de pequeños hombrecitos con un sombrero que les daba la adorable apariencia de hongos. El pequeño ser antes de absorber el planeta tiene planeado divertirse torturando a las criaturas que ahí habitan.

La tribu de pequeño hongos caminaba normalmente en el bosque estudiando las diferentes criaturas que allí habitaban. Uno de estos se separa del grupo creyendo ver a una pequeña criatura nunca antes vista. Pero para mala fortuna del pequeño, esto no fue así. El ser se asoma ante el honguito haciéndolo correr atemorizado. Este regresa con su grupo siendo seguido por la oscura criatura. Esta los ve, y mientras ellos están paralizados, la criatura aumenta su tamaño y los absorbe, lo último que pudieron ver los honguitos, fue una vista oscura como si sus ojos estuvieran cerrados.

* * *

Así como hay fuerzas oscuras, hay fuerzas de luz que siempre están dispuestas a combatir la oscuridad. La Gran Autoridad, observaba cada uno de los mundos que eran conquistados por el ser oscuro que venía de otra dimensión. La Gran Autoridad decide llamar a uno de sus fieles ayudantes, una pequeña estrella se hace presente ante la gran autoridad. Él le dice que el universo está en un severo peligro, y que solo él, tiene el poder de frenar la oscuridad, le dice que en el universo hay guerreros que lo ayudarían con su travesía, y que él será quien los reclutará para combatir al ser oscuro. La Gran Autoridad al ser alguien intangible no puede involucrarse directamente, pero confiaría en la estrella para frenar la oscuridad.

La estrella se muestra ilusa pues no cree posible que él solo pueda con esa carga tan grande. La Gran Autoridad decide mostrarle como ocho diferentes mundos eran conquistados por subordinados del ser oscuro. Como gente inocente sufría por los monstruos que invadían su mundo.

Luego la estrellita vio en uno de esos portales un mundo que él conocía, un mundo donde hizo amigos.

En el reino champiñón, la gente huía desesperada de la horda de monstruos que los invadía. La gente lograba resguardarse en el castillo el cual estaba protegido con alguna clase de conjuro. La princesa Peach estaba atendiendo a los heridos, fue cuando el capitán Toad se acercó a ella.

-¿Dónde está Mario?- decía la princesa angustiada.

-Todavía no hay señales ni de Mario ni de Luigi- dijo el capitán.

-Espero que estén bien- dijo la princesa sumamente preocupada.

Los hermanos fontaneros corrían por los bosques combatiendo con los monstruos, usando sus habilidades de fuego, incineraban a los monstruos que se acercaban a ellos. Pero no resistirían por mucho tiempo, necesitan huir de ahí, ir al castillo de la princesa, y pensar en un plan, rápido.

-Mario ¿Cómo vamos a perder a estos monstruos?- decía Luigi totalmente angustiado.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, lo lograremos- decía Mario manteniendo su optimismo.

Cuando pareciera que todo estaba perdido, del cielo emergía una pequeña nube, en ella había un pequeño ser dispuesto a ayudar. En los rostros de Mario y Luigi se dibujaba una sonrisa de esperanza.

La Gran Autoridad podía saber cómo se sentía la estrella, ver ese mundo le dio la suficiente motivación para empezar su misión, ya sabía que guerrero llevaría a su viaje primero.

La Gran Autoridad le dijo a la estrella que fuera a un planeta en un sector algo lejano, ahí podrá tener la forma física que más quisiera, ahí le esperaría uno de sus aliados listo para concederle a la estrella una forma física.

* * *

El viaje de la estrella no fue tan largo, solo requirió de un portal que lo llevaría directo ahí. Ahí se encontraba una persona simpática de apariencia reptiliana, pero amigable. Tenía un atuendo de herrero, y estaba operando unas máquinas, por el brillo de sus lentes pudo ver un destello acercarse. El herrero lo recibió con mucha alegría.

-Oh, al fin llegaste, recibí el mensaje de la Gran Autoridad, lo que buscas está justo por aquí, mi obra de arte- dijo el herrero guiando a la estrella, al centro del edificio, donde estaba una capsula donde por la parte inferior emanaba un brillo mágico.

La estrella se colocó dentro de la cápsula, siendo rodeada de vidrio, el aura amarillo que emanaba el suelo cubría a la estrella, el herrero activaba unas palancas para que la máquina operara. Dentro de la cápsula, un brillo comenzó a rodear a la estrella, si no fuera por los lentes del herrero, este se volvería ciego, el brillo comenzaba a tomar una forma humana, a esta forma la rodeó una manta con bases puntiagudas, en la cabeza un sombrero aparecía, y en unos instantes el proceso finalizó, dejando a la estrella por fin con su nueva forma física.

-Una espléndida elección eehh...- dijo el herrero tratando de pronunciar el nombre de la estrella.

-Por favor- dijo la estrella mirando directo al herrero- llámeme Geno…

Es hora de iniciar la aventura.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a esta historia protagonizada por uno de mis personajes favoritos de los videojuegos, y me parece una total injusticia que no tenga su propio juego, Geno. Espero que Nintendo y Square arreglen sus diferencias para volver a traer al personaje, quizás en una aparición en Super Smash Bros, un juego de Mario, o con su propio juego. Pero hasta que eso pase, tengo esta historia.**

 **Siempre quise una historia protagonizada por Geno, ahora que conocí esta página puedo hacerla, en este fic quiero presentar villanos con apariencia imponente, y en cuanto al jefe final, quiero que al final tenga una forma lovecraftiana a lo muy Gyigas. En este fic también estará otro de mis personajes favoritos de los videojuegos, acompañando a Geno en su prueba, y trataré de que no sea forzado. En cuanto a la apariencia física de Geno, quise que fuera así para hacerlo más especial, en los próximos episodios haré como el pequeño Gaz reacciona al ver a Geno de nuevo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia, y la continuaré dependiendo de la aceptación, pero de que la continúo, la continúo. Les mando un cálido abrazo, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
